role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Raban No. 17
Raban No. 17(ラバン十七号 Raban Jū Nana-gō) is a mecha and one of Inconnu's generals. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Raban No. 17's personality is still progressing as he is a newly built mecha, but as of late, Raban No. 17 is a heartless and aggressive mecha, determined to terminate his enemies whom he deems as "targets". He is a mecha of a few words, as he doesn't say much, just wants to get the work done. Overtime though and due to working for Inconnu, Raban No. 17 has become an ax-crazy, brutal and sadistic mecha loves violence and loves his job as one of Inconnu's generals and "hitman" even more. He has no empathy towards other and is extremely hostile to those who oppose him. He is easily the most openly violent and psychotic of Inconnu's generals. History Backstory Mechanical Raban was built by Emperor Tazarus to get rid of "Raban", who Tazarus believed was very suspicious and had something to do with that New Papua expedition from earlier. Debut: Raban vs. Raban No. 17 Raban No. 17 was then deployed to terminate Raban at a wooded area. Raban No. 17 was proven to be a very difficult opponent for Raban, setting the woods on fire and slashing him (Raban) several times on the chest, causing him to bleed. Raban No. 17 then followed Raban when he was trying to escape, but could not follow him in the water, as he couldn't swim. Instead, Raban No. 17 dropped one of his "Little Torpedoes" underwater to kill Raban. Believing Raban to be dead, he flew off. Midnight Mayhem II Sealing the Deal Raban No. 17 was present along with his comrades Inconnu and Gokidon to negotiate a deal with Emperor Tazarus to unleash Manto. Raban No. 17 mainly stood by quietly and acted as a guard for Inconnu. Inside Job Before the deadly trio went to work though, the three went into space to retrieve some datacores on some secret ship. Inconnu realized that he couldn't get there in time by himself and used Raban No. 17 and rode on him to get across. Upon Inconnu's return he only managed to get one and rode again on Raban No 17. and flew back to base. Upon inspecting the datacore at base, Inconnu got hit in the face and Gokidon got hit in the head by said datacore, that flew across the room. Raban No. 17 laughed at their expense, only for his behind to fall off, much to Raban No. 17's shock. Raban No. 17 then picked himself back together, but not before getting hit by the datacore himself. Releasing a Demon On their first day, Raban No. 17 assisted Inconnu and Gokidon in freeing a demon from the Underworld known as Nuclear Reactor Demon. He then took off afterwards, as is job was done by the time the demon approached the city. Releasing the Mutant Clones Raban No. 17 along with Gokidon and Inconnu was present for the creation of the Mutant Godzilla clones and later led them into Busan, South Korea. Gokidon's New Recruits While Inconnu was away freeing a stone samurai demon, Raban No. 17 stayed behind and watched over the base. He was then approached by Gokidon who recruited four new monsters. Raban No. 17 got interested and wanted to see them. Once he saw the four monsters though, he was very disappointed and started to beat Gokidon with a crowbar due to his stupidity at hiring four "dumb" monsters. However, Inconnu then arrived and told Gokidon that it was alright for him to keep the four, as Inconnu thought they had potential. Raban No. 17 then banged his head against the wall and flew aways to different room. Midnight Mayhem III Breaking the Godzillan/Gamoran Alliance Raban No. 17 along with the other four Inconnu generals showed to fight and break off the Gamorans and Godzillan's alliance. Raban No. 17 mainly fought off Gallibon and Zaranga and gave them a brutal beatdown. Before Raban No. 17 could finish them off though; Plisksen then appeared and fought off Raban No. 17; finally giving Raban No. 17 the fight of his life. Plissken trashed Raban No. 17, cutting his chest open and tearing off of his arm, but Raban No. 17 could still function, being at least able to fight back Plissken. After Plissken disappeard, Inconnu then ordered Raban No. 17 to finish off Rozan, He chased her around shot many missiles at her, but was unable to finish her off and collapsed due to badly damaged by Plissken's attacks. Inconnu then stepped in and drove off Rozan for him. After Rozan fell down and then Mechanical Raban was then taken away for repairs. The Summoning of Manto Due to having been still in repairs due to his fight with Plissken, Raban No. 17 was one of the few Viledrode monsters who did not go to the summoning, much to his disappointment. However Gokidon was there to cheer up Raban No. 17 by offering many toys of himself (Gokidon). While Gokidon was amused, Raban No. 17 groaned. Frozen Terror During the aftermath, Raban No. 17 soon got repaired and was partnered up with Ballinger Z and Mechagiras to go attack someplace. The three mechas headed to Hamilton, New Zealand; as a suspicious huge blizzard had just hit there and they could bare it. As the three evil mechas arrived in Hamilton, there they arrived and found Gallibon and Glockenspiel, ruining one of their bases. Raban No. 17 was quick to rage and then ordered Ballinger Z and Mechagiras to attack Gallibon while he would take care of Glockenspiel. Raban No. 17 then flew up at Glockenspiel, firing his Atomic Ray at him. Glockenspiel stumbled out of the ways and then charged at Raban No. 17; Raban No. 17 then fired his finger missiles at Glockenspiel, guns a blazing. Glockenspiel then did a leaping triple flip over the missiles and tails-slapped Raban No. 17 in the face. Raban No. 17 turned around and stretched arms to punch Glockenspiel's lights out, but then Glockenspiel fought back using his sabre to hit the arms. Glockenspiel then fired out a flintlock at Raban No. 17, hitting him down at point-blank range.....or at least it was supposed to, as it wound up hitting Gallibon instead. Raban No. 17 laughed and then fired his fingertip missiles at both Glockenspiel and Gallibon. As Glockenspiel kept getting hit by the missiles, he then thought up of an idea and threw his remaining 498 flintlocks at Raban No. 17, doing nothing but ticking Raban No. 17 off...however now Glockenspiel could go much more faster. Raban No. 17 then spun his head around again, shooting his Atomic Ray at Glockenspiel this time. While Glockenspiel was hit, at the same time Glockenspiel spit out a diamond-glass shard at Raban No. 17, causing him to stagger back. Glockenspiel then leaped forwards and fired out a prism beam from his eyes at Raban No. 17. Raban No. 17 fought back by firing a stream of flames at Glockenspiel, burning him up slightly. As Raban No. 17 leaped up at Glockenspiel, Glockenspiel then stabbed Raban No. 17. Raban No. 17 was hit bad, and slashed at Glockenspiel. Bad move. Glockenspiel then reeled his foot back and switched his stance quickly, sending a cluster of diamond-glass shards at Raban No. 17, sending him flying back. The blizzard then stopped... As Raban No. 17 got back up, he took off and retreated, defeated. Ballinger Z and Mechagiras traveled with him. Pick on the Weak: He Picks on You A few days later, Raban No. 17 (once again paired up with Ballinger Z and Mechagiras) were off elsewhere; doing whatever, when suddenly a rock hit Raban No. 17 square in the head. There was a note on the rock; to which Raban No. 17 read. After finishing reading it, Raban No. 17 lambasted it, saying it mean't nothing due to the similar notes Gokidon got. However; this note was no laughing matter. From out of nowhere came Rougarou, who then suckerpunched Raban No. 17 down to the ground. As Raban No. 17 got back up, Rougarou asked him if he was if he was the same monster who beat up Raban. Raban No. 17 smugly retorted: However, Rougarou revealed that Raban wasn't actually dead as to him, the dead aren't silent for he could hear them. Raban No. 17 then grew alert; he asked Rougarou if he was bluffing. Rougarou said that he a saw a weak animal hide for it's life. Mechagiras also brought up to Raban No. 17 if he ever found the body to prove it. Raban No. 17 then shot near at Mecahgiras's feet for saying that. Rougarou went on about Raban; also bringing up that he was terrified, and didn't even want to be a monster. He was simply scared. Raban No. 17 was freaking out; he couldn't believe that his hit was still alive. As Raban No. 17 ranted on, Rougarou then reached back his smaller hand, gathering up death-force energy on his fist and snapped the arm forward, smacking Raban No. 17 in the face. Ballinger Z and Mechagiras walked forward to combat Rougarou and defend Raban No. 17; but Rougarou held up his larger hand at the two and flicked them out of his way. Several undead crawled up from the ground. Feared for his life, Raban No. 17 shot his missiles at Rougarou, but to no effect. Rougarou then dragged his larger hand across the ground, picking up a clump of dirt and solidified it with death-force energy, then chucked it at Raban No. 17. Raban No. 17 then fired his Atmoic Ray at Rougarou, but Rougarou tackled Raban No. 17. The Undead begin to walk toward the other two mechas. Mechagiras and Ballinger Z kept shooting at the undead; Raban No. 17 then slashed at Rougarou. The undead drop like flies, but they kept coming at a rate they can be managed as long as the other two focus solely on them. Rougarou then hit Raban No. 17 with his larger arm, sending Raban No. 17 flying back. Then from out of the ground, a giant undead samurai monster (simply known as Samurai Undead) then rose up and assisted Rougarou in his fight against Raban No. 17, Ballinger Z and Mechagiras. As the fight wore on, the undead kept coming, overwhelming Raban No. 17 and his lackeys. As Raban No. 17 kept firing his missiles at Rougarou, but Rougarou didn't care, he wasn't going to leave any prisoners. With the Undead kept coming and absolutely terrified, Raban No. 17 then took off and flew away in fear. Ballinger Z and Mechagiras took off with him once more. Raban No. 17 and the other two mechas then arrived back to Inconnu and stopped there; as Raban No. 17 was not only in need of repairs but now found out that there was somebody he was afraid of. Raban No. 17 then decided to lay low for a while. Insanity Incarnate Pt. 1: Journey's End Raban No. 17 appeared along with Emperor Tazarus and Inconnu to fight off the Godzillans and the Forgotten Monsters upon they had discovered that they ha returned. Emperor Tazarus, Inconnu and Raban No. 17 flew off and traveled to Kunin and Rozan's location so that they could fight them. As they arrived there, Tazarus fired a laser beam down at the five Godzillan's area, causing an explosion to occur. Mechanical Raban, Inconnu and Emperor Tazarus had arrived... Insanity Incarnate Pt. 2: The Big Showdown TripGoji along with his cousins RabanGoji and Lushan then teamed up to fight against Raban No. 17. Raban No. 17 was a very fierce opponent for them, as he made good use of his chainsaws and his flamethrowers. However, TripGoji and his cousins were able to overcome him soon by using their beams altogether against him, soon forcing Raban No. 17 to retreat. Black Friday Raban No. 17 then later hired Black Mechagodzilla to kill Hetzer and Raban, the latter who had been recently discovered. Black Mechagodzilla along with Raban No. 17 showed up there, both of the two who killed off a large amount of Narutons. There they found not only Hetzer, but also Raban, who Mechanical Raban recognized. Raban No. 17 then spoke with Hetzer and Raban some more, stating that he had come to "kill them" both. Black Mechagodzilla stood by acting as Raban No. 17's guard. Soon the first shot was fired, and Raban No. 17 flew off, ordering Black Mechagodzilla to finish the two off. Black Mechagodzilla then raised his arms and fired away. Nemesis vs. Gokidon's Army Raban No. 17 appeared near the end of the RP where Inconnu assigned him for the next mission to attack on the surface and told him to beware of "Nemesis". Raban No. 17 didn't know who that was, but looked forward to attacking again. As he saw Gokidon getting dropped down to the Monster Graveyard, Raban No. 17 told Inconnu that that seemed a bit extreme as they were just supposed to scare him, but Inconnu felt he was scared enough. Raban No. 17 then flew off, heading out to do his assigned mission. Godzilla Filius vs. The Robot Monsters Raban No. 17 reappeared in the Amazon Rainforest, along with his associates Ballinger Z and Mechagiras, where he led the hunt for Nemesis, and continued to do so. He was very determined, however while he didn't find Nemesis, he found Godzilla Filius instead. As Mechagiras and Ballinger Z continued to fight off Godzilla Filius, Raban No. 17 then joined in and fired his missiles against Filius, however it didn't do much. Raban No. 17 then set the trees and Godzilla Filius's area on fire with his gauntlets, which Godzilla Filius did his best to avoid. Following the demises of both Ballinger Z and Mechagiras, Raban No. 17 then flew in and used his buzzsaws against Godzilla Filius, dealing damage against him and sending out sparks. Godzilla Filius then got the upper hand however and managed to crush Raban No. 17's hands/buzzsaws, preventing him from using them again and then began to wail on him. After this, Raban No. 17 then retreated, taking pieces of his two fallen comrades as well. Raban No. 17 was then taken into Inconnu's dimension, where he was allowed to live, but severely punished; being sent into a dead dimension. Powers & Weapons * Flight: '''Raban No. 17 can fly at Mach 6. * '''Strength: Raban No. 17 is more stronger than Raban. * Atomic Ray: Raban No. 17 can fire an atomic beam from his mouth. He can still do this while rotating his head around as well. * Enhanced Durability: Raban No. 17 has enhanced durability, being able to survive most of what's thrown at him. * Missiles: Raban No. 17 can fire heat-sinking missiles from his fingertips at his foes. * Extensive Limbs: Raban No. 17 can stretch out his arms to reach and strangle his opponents and can extend his legs to tower over them. However, he uses this sparingly. * Spinning Head: Raban No. 17 can turn his head around at 360 and go around and around non-stop if he pleases. Can also be used somewhat as a shield. * Little Torpedoes: Raban No. 17 can launch a very small, teardrop shaped explosive. This is mostly often used as a finisher attack. * Heat Gauntlets: Raban No. 17 can create his hands to become very hot and can torch things by touch, as well as is capable of shooting a powerful stream of flames. * Buzzsaws: Raban No. 17 can transform his hands into giant buzzsaws which he can use to hack, slash and cut at his opponents. Weaknesses * Fear of Underwater: Raban No. 17 cannot go underwater; as he can easily drown; can't swim. Relationships Inconnu Raban No. 17 has a fairly high amount of respect for his boss and acts as his own "hitman" so to speak, but there will be times Raban No. 17 will poke fun of Inconnu's not-so-stellar moments. However, he does not question one order by Inconnu and will gladly except the assassination missions Inconnu often gives him. He does not like failing in front of Inconnu though, as he is too aware of what Inconnu does his minions after they fail him one too many. Gokidon Gokidon is Raban No. 17's other top ally. Raban No. 17 seems to find Gokidon to be really dim and somewhat annoying, but nonetheless sees him as important. Raban Raban No. 17 was programmed to exterminate Raban; therefore he hates Raban with a burning passion and does not hesitate to show any empathy for him. Ballinger Z & Mechagiras Raban No. 17 views Ballinger Z and Mechagiras as his own personal lackeys/henchmen/thugs, nothing more nothing less, though he has been shown to rely on them when dealing with a stronger foe. It's possible he does value them more, though it's not known at the moment. Quotes Trivia * Raban No. 17 is also known as "Mechanical Raban", "Iron Raban", "Mecha-Raban" and "Mechani-Raban". Also "M. Raban" for short. * Raban No. 17's powers and weapons are all made up. This is because in his source material Kaiju Raban, he never did anything in the story. Though he appeared and was built, he was never used in the story, so therefore his powers or weapons were never shown, also making it unknown what his "real" powers or weapons (if he had any) he possessed. However, he was shown being able to fire an energy beam from his mouth at the ending pages of Kaiju Raban. * Being made in 1958, Raban No. 17 actually predates Mechani-Kong by 9 years and predates MechaGodzilla by 16 years. * Raban No. 17 was originally not supposed to be a sentient robot but was later changed into being sentient. * He is stated to sound exactly like Raban, only sounding mechanical and more menacing. Theme Category:Mecha Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Assassin Category:Male Personality Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Insane Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Robots